Dareangel
by sudoku
Summary: "Matt, how could you? You've never told me that you're related to the only consulting detective in the world." Based on Matt's deduction skills, Foggy thought he was related to Sherlock. Friendly banter ensued. This story contains terrible jokes involving Dr. Who, Sherlock, Dr. Strange, and Tony Stark so I apologize in advance.


**Warning:** some swearing, bad Dr. Who and Sherlock jokes.

This fic is unbetaed. If you point out any mistakes, I'll be glad to fix it.

* * *

"Matt, how could you? You've never told me that you're related to the only consulting detective in the world."

Matt looked up from his Braille display. Today was the rare day that Matt was actually the first in the office without any injury to boot. He knew normal people didn't need to worry to have any injury daily but again he hadn't been normal for a long time. Of course, he heard Foggy approaching full of excitement. But again his best friend could be excited practically by about anything from a new pizza place around the corner to them winning some big cases. That was part of the fun, guessing what made Foggy happy today. "Good morning to you too! Do you care sharing with the class what you were prattling about?"

"Are you by any chance related to a certain tall British consulting detective who can guess where you've been, what shampoo you used yesterday, what you had for breakfast, and you had an affair with your secretary, when was the last time you took out the trash?"

"I'm still not sure who you refer to. What is a consulting detective?" He could hear Foggy exhale a disappointed breath. "And you know how I know those things, just using my other senses"

"I guess you really are not a consulting detective if you don't know what I meant."

"Or do I?" Matt smirked. He liked to tease his best friend.

"Matt... Do you or do you not know what a consulting detective is?"

He shrugged. "No. Isn't that like what a normal detective does? Detecting and giving consult?"

Foggy plopped in a chair in front of him. "You've got a point."

"As usual."

"And you are as humble as ever."

"I try my best. May I ask who do you think I'm related to?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "THE Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle?"

"The very same. Although Moffat and Gatiss are the ones writing the screen play."

"You know that I don't know who they are."

He could hear that Foggy lifted both hands. "Unbelievable. You're so behind in pop culture. Dr. Who?"

"Doctor Who?"

"Exactly!"

"Yes, but who is the Doctor?"

"Forget I ever said anything."

"Should I use the Tardis to travel to the past to prevent this conversation?"

"So you _know_ Dr. Who."

"Guilty as charged. Maybe I'm behind pop culture but that doesn't mean I live under a rock. Besides, the TV show has been around before I was blind."

"Why are we friends and partners again?"

"Besides my charm and winning personality? Beats me. I take it that this Sherlock is not played by Tony Stark."

Foggy spluttered. "Who? What? How?"

It was fun to be the one in the know. "I heard that the actor playing Sherlock Holmes looks like Tony Stark."

"I should have remembered about that. No, this one is actually played by Doctor Strange."

Now it was the time for Matt to be truly puzzled. "What? Is the magician also an actor?"

Foggy bent over and laughed. Matt waited patiently until he recovered which actually took nearly one minute. "Hahahahaha, I got you there. No, I heard the comment that Doctor Strange looks like Benedict Cumberbatch. Not that I've ever seen him, him as in Doctor Strange, not Cumberbatch. Not that I've met Cumberbatch of course."

"I got it. It seems there are too many doctors and doppelgangers. Coincidence?"

"In a world where Norse gods and aliens are actually real? Sure. What? Do you think there is a conspiracy behind this? Aren't you paranoid?"

"I guess they can be coincidence. I frankly don't know, Franklin." Foggy tensed then relaxed after he got the rhyme. He smirked

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No! Damn it, Matty, you tricked me."

He gave Foggy his best I'm-so-innocent smile.

"Fine, Matty. You win. If people heard that I hate you after that look, people will think I kick puppies for fun. So do you want to watch Sherlock with me? I'll go to your place and narrate the actions for you. You'll get the plots and the jokes yourself. I'll bring beer and the Chinese takeout you approved."

"Sure, tonight should be fun."

"Are you sure? Are you not Daredeviling tonight?"

"It is not a verb. And no, it's very humid today so I believe it'll rain. Unless the criminals are very dedicated, I think most people will stay indoors."

"See, things like these make me think you're related to Sherlock."

"I'm truly honored with the comparison."

"Oh God, no, does it mean I'm the sidekick, Dr. Watson?"

"No, Foggy, Dr. Watson kicks asses. You don't. I don't mean you're lame or anything. I mean you just have different personality from Watson. Although you also share similar traits like loyalty and put up a lot of nonsense from your friend."

He could sense that Foggy was stunned by his admission. "I'm glad you know what I suffer to put up with you."

"I do, Foggy. I really do. I can never ask for a better friend than you. I'm grateful about that. And you are not a sidekick. You're your own person."

"Thanks, Matty. I guess there is a little bit of the angel behind the devil."

"If you want to ask me to change my title to Dareangel, not gonna happen."

"Damn, I was this close. I was holding my right thumb and right forefinger very close by the way."

"Sure, Foggy. Now do some work before we lose the only client we have."

* * *

 **Notes:**

-I hope both Matt and Foggy are in character and Matt doesn't sound like an ass. This is the first Daredevil fanfic I write so I'm still getting the hang of it.

-I actually plan to have more Sherlock jokes but somehow my muse has a mind of its own and it got derailed.

-I'm not sure whether anyone wants to read when they actually watch Sherlock.

-Feedbacks are appreciated.


End file.
